Canderous Ordo
Canderous Ordo, or Cantankerous Ouzo (sometimes even Odorous Cando) in Mando'a, was a Mandalorian who lived and fought during the Mandalorian Wars, the Jedi Civil War, the Dublin Revolt of 1916, and the Sepoy Mutiny. Canderous travelled with Revan on the latter's pan-galactic wanderings, during which he introduced the ex-Jedi to steroids. After Revan left known space, Canderous went on to become chief executive of the Mando'ade Mafia. Biography Childhood Canderous was born on the planet Ordo to the Clan Ordo. His father and mother were also named Ordo. He was therefore named Ordo. In Mando'a this was rendered Ouzo, of which he and his clan consumed liberal amounts. His early years were lonely ones, a fact in no small part due to his mother's possession of, and routine performance on, a bagpipe. Drafted into a combat battalion at the minimum permissible age of three, he saw service in routine frontier wars. On one occasion he personally led the storming of an enemy stronghold where he butchered the defenders to the last man. His fervor so impressed his superiors that at the age of four he was given command of the 281st Sappers Division. As time passed he showed such martial prowess and such leadership that his clan decided to sent him to a regional college for tactical and strategic education. Once there, however, he sought out the principal to beat him to a pulp. Instead he was ambushed by the school cheerleaders who broke both his legs and a rib. The young warrior struck back by planting demolition charges in their changing rooms. Because of this he was expelled. Outer Rim Campaigns out of yet another Outer Rim planet|250px]] As was tradition, the Mandalorian clans waged continual wars across the Outer Rim. Among the volunteers was Canderous. In true Mandalore style, he and other adolescents formed the first wave, dropping from orbit aboard longboats. Canderous adventures were varied but successful. Once, the air brakes on his longboat failed and he plummeted earthward, slamming into a water purification plant. At the space battle of Althir he broke with the prearranged plan and, leaving his warriors to die, single handedly destroyed the entire Althiri fleet. This won him a promotion and a congratulatory candy bar. One of the more singular of his exploits was in the asteroid fields of the Rice Crispin system. There he piloted a starfighter and slaughtered 703 smugglers who had sold him a defunct landspeeder. When sixteen pirate battlecruisers arrived to rescue the smugglers, Canderous boarded them and killed their crews. An extra-galactic piece of seafood was reconnoitering the area and witnessed this feat. So impressed were its owners that they stayed their invasion of the Galaxy for almost 4,000 years. Mandalorian Wars When the Mandalorian Wars began, Canderous was an adult. He was sent with the Ordo contingent to help seize Dxun and Onderon. They were successful, defeating sixty Onderonian divisions. To complete the triumph, Canderous then single-handedly surrounded sixty more. As the war continued, he gained a reputation as an efficient, if callous, commander and talented pianist. His exploits ranked second only to those of Mandalore himself. Between battles he even found time to write a book on Mandalorian philosophy and five volumes of ragtime compositions. He also married forty-nine women with whom he begat enough offspring to form a private army, which he did. Later, all forty-nine wives were killed by HK-47. The course of the war was reversed by the entry of Revan and his crony, Malak. Driven back by Revan's brilliant tactics and undeniable fashion sense, Canderous was present when the Mandalorians were beaten at Dxun and then again at Malachor V where Revan's adjunct, the Jedi Exile, destroyed them with a Hutt's shadow. Revan himself then arrived and crushed those that remained. Despite this disaster, Canderous honored Revan for being the one woman who could drink him under the table. When he later met Revan on Taris, he joined him, but only after a two-day drinking bout. Later Life Having lived a life greater than those of 650 lesser men, Canderous chose the relative retirement of running the Mando'ade Mafia. He traveled with the Jedi Exile for a while, just for kicks. Trivia *He was the first Mandalorian with an action figure made after his image. *In high school, Canderous once scored four touchdowns in a single game. *Canderous signed up and graduated a mail-in course to become an honorary Darth, so that he could become a Featured Sith. He failed. *Canderous Ordo is your Speeder Bike. }} Category:Killing machines Category:Males Category:Mandalorians Category:Members of Darth Revan's gang Category:Minions of the Jedi Exile Category:Soldiers Category:Superweapons Category:Ways to die Category:Forms of suicide Category:Words of Doom Category:Forms of torture Category:Awesome people Category:Coolest individual ever Category:Commandos Category:Reasons planets are destroyed Category:Planet destruction teams Category:Darthipedians who will destroy your planet Category:Things that will Destroy Your Planet Category:Word Bearers Category:Katarnimania Category:Greatest things ever Category:POWAH Category:Martial Artists Category:Brilliant Category:Smart Category:Articles of Eviltude Category:Overall eviltude Category:Things that make things go boom Category:Things that PWN big time Category:Mandalorian stubs Category:Things invented by Kyle Katarn Category:Things created by Kyle Katarn